


Night Moves

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1x02, Big Brother Dean, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Fluff, Protective Dean, Tag to 1x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 1x02</p><p>Sam is angry because of having to leave Stanford and is taking his anger out on his brother. Dean is trying not to strangle his moody little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

“Dad’s journal say anything about it?” Dean asked, one hand signing as he spoke, out of habit.

Sam shook his head. ‘Coordinates’ He paused before beginning to fingerspell. ‘B-L-A-C-K-W-A-T-E-R--R-I-D-G-E’ Closing the journal, he must have sighed out loud because he sensed his brother's worry.

"Did you remember to take your medication?"

'Yes' Sam rolled his eyes.

A sign of ‘S’ and ‘My’, his name sign, later and Sam knew he was screwed. Since Jess’ death, the no chick flick rule had been paused as his brother sought to get him to talk about how he was feeling instead of just trying to block out the world, as he was very good at doing.

‘No’ Sam signed in reply.

“You didn’t even hear what I was going to say.”

‘Don’t care. Not talk about that’

“Sam, I know you’re pissed ‘cause we left Stanford, but there weren’t any more leads. We dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—“

Sam turned his head away.

“Hey!” Dean took hold of his brother’s arm just for it to be shoved off a few seconds later.

“Fine, whatever, sulk away.” Dean pulled open the hatch in front of Sam with an audible thump causing Sam to turn and inspect the change in the air. He turned to Dean with thunderous eyes. “Put your fucking hearing aids in, the glovebox isn’t the one that’s deaf.” Dean stated before turning his attention back to the road.

Sam rolled his eyes as he took out the beige plastic monstrosities inside before slotting them into his ears. He had to agree that they did work. Not maybe as much as the nurse had stated they would, but he didn't really care. His hearing loss was profound, but the hearing aids helped to at least let him hear the whisps of sounds. He couldn’t hear the words or the tone in which the speaker had used, but he had managed to learn the difference between loud and soft. 

Without the aids though it was a world of silence. Most hearing people would probably interpret the sounds that he can hear through the hearing aids to be silence too, but to Sam, those sounds were the difference between living and dying sometimes on hunts.

Profound hearing loss meant that he could only hear the loud and soft if he was very close to the subject or source of the sounds, which meant that it wasn’t uncommon for monsters to catch him unaware of their presence as they attacked.

During the times when money got tight, the batteries were the first things to be thrown off the shopping list. Sam didn't even care, he could very easily survive without them and it was nice to have a break from the things.

When he had enrolled in Stanford he was also able to join the health centre on campus meaning that he could get replacement earmolds and batteries on prescription with his scholarship. Jess would always go on and on at him whenever he would use a dead battery or an exhausted earmold as an excuse to not wear them, it reminded him of Dean.

But that was gone now.

She was gone.

He knew he was being harsh on Dean. His brother was trying, and Sam knew that he was a moody son of a bitch at the best of times, and more often than not Dean would always be the one on the receiving end of his anger. He never complained though, Dean would just take it because he knew that Sam had to let out all that built up rage somewhere, and it was better it be him that some random guy or another kid at school. That’s why Dean began training him, so that he would have a healthier release for it all, and Sam found that it did actually help. Training gave him a way to take control, and it was therapeutic.

“D’n.”

Dean’s head turned.

‘Sorry’

He smiled before reaching over and purposely messing up Sam’s hair.

Sam batted his hand away.

‘Jerk’

‘Bitch’

“We friends again?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes with a unique little breathy laugh.

“Being as moody as that, you’d think you’re deaf or something.” Dean joked.

Sam hit his brother on the arm.

“Ow!” Dean laughed. “Violence is not the answer.”

‘Is when big brother stupid’ Sam signed. ‘Music?’

Dean nodded. ‘Zeppelin? S-E-G-E-R? A-C? Sabbath?

‘S-E-G-E-R’

Dean fished out the cassette box before locating the Seger tape and stuffing it into the player.

Sam placed his palm flat onto the leather bench as the music began to play, feeling the vibrations as Dean turned it up to a volume that he often worried would lead his brother to the same situation.

Turning to Dean, Sam smiled as he watched him singing along with the song, finger drumming on the steering wheel, and foot tapping on the floor.

“Come on, you know it too.” Dean encouraged. “Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy.” He sang.

Sam smiled before beginning to sing aloud too. “Out in the front seat of my brother six-tee seven Chev-ee.” He knew that he had sang the lyrics in time with Seger on the track as he witnessed the expression of pride on his brother’s face before he began laughing at Sam’s changes to the lyrics.

After a few seconds, Dean rested his hand gently on Sam’s arm. “Ready?”

“Workin' on our night moves.” They both sang together, smiles on their faces as they drove on through the night towards Blackwater Ridge, and all was well.


End file.
